


Keeping up with the Parisians

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, This au is pure shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Nino creates a Vlog channel documenting the class. It becomes popular online, but fans think it's all scripted. Alix later creates a “spin off” for the “background characters after Alya hijacks the main show to focus on Lila. The spin off is more popular and this causes friction between the two groups.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Nino creates a Vlog channel documenting the class. It becomes popular online, but fans think its all scripted

Feral Family Friend💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

02/17/2020

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Does the show have those reality tv "confession" segments?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Ye

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Omg that would be hilarious

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Yes

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Like Total Drama?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

YES

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Those get added in season 2. Season 1 is done straight like a vlog. Nino adds in confessionals in season 2 to play off everyone thinking it's fake

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

I think so? I've seen only a few episodes of total drama, but it's a common reality tv show thing

Where they cut away mid scene to the character sitting alone somewhere talking to the camera about the events

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Talking to camera

Marinette: let me guess, on Lila confession she said something about me hating her, how she just wanted to be friends, and then she cried

Lila: I just don't understand why marinette hates me, I tried so hard to be friends...

Marinette: so was I right?

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Its hilarious

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Marinette curses like a sailor in the confessionals and it's such a STARK contrast to how she is with people.

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Lmao

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Jagged Stone sees it and asks to cameo as Marinette's uncle

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Hsbsbdnd yesss

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Marinette: Lila's a bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Nino, in the next scene: what's a bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep?

Alya: smacks him WATCH YOUR MOUTH!

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

When he has no idea who Lila is, she starts sweating

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Marinette: of course Alya, I don't mind Lila coming as well

Marinette, in confession: (BLEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEP) right up her (BLEEEEEP)

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Wdym that's not canon

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Everyone in the comments is like FINALLY Lila gets called out!!

Half the audience thinks that Lila's dumb lies being believed are a running gag

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

The fans think Marinette's the only one with 2 brain cells to rub together

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Lilas reaction when she realises everyone thought she was the joke character

It would be beautiful

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Nino does a short segment with various clips of Nathaniel stumbling over himself (physically or verbally) around Marinette and Marc, and does an nature documentary type voiceover

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Here we have the Nathan-sapien in its natural habitat

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Nino: seems like this one has a thing for Raven haired fools...

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Nino: Here you can see a wild bisexual in his natural habitat.

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

@Feral Family Friend💖 Just call me out

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

As you can Observe, they are clueless and lose composure, when exposed to potential mates

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

I was going to call him a disaster bisexual

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Vee

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

YES ON POINT @👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

It

s the valentines day episode

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Hm?

Ohhh

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

The documentary

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Omg yes

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Nino: Even when the bisexual manages to impress an potential mate, the competition is stiff

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

This whole convo is a mood

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

clip of Nathaniel giving Marinette a gift, and Marinette running off to give it to Adrien

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Pthrmf

YESS

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

YESSS

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Marinette: Thanks Nath! Adrien will love this!

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Nathaniel: you have to tell them your fine, but your not fine...

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Nino: But where some see a hopeless situation, others, an opertunity

cut to Marc around the corner trying to get up the courage to give Nath his valentines gift

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

clip of Nathaniel trying to say romantic things to Marinette while she's listening to Luka strum a guitar, not paying attention to Nath because her mind is a puddle of goo

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

@Feral Family Friend💖 lmao

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Marinette leaves, Luka pats Nathaniel on the head and says he's nice, but Luka is interested in Marinette

Luka thought he was confessing to him

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

And let the ship wars begin

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

The end of the episode should be Marc (who has been lurking in the background the entire time) finally getting up the courage to give Nath his gift

He throws it at him and runs away screaming

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

My god

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

(what is this? an actually shy Marc?)

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

(I'm surprised)

College Sibling (Web)02/17/2020

Nathaniel: How did this happen to me, I made my mistake-

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

HDGGEU

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

The last scene is Nino giving a wholesome speech, while the camera shows Nath taking the gift towards Marinette, before Marc tackles him

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Marc gets a confessional at the end of the episode

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Look upon my crown and despair Web

Also yes, Marc wins in the end

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

He always wins, with or without a knife

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Oh confessional, as in the talking thing

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Oh shoot

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Marc: This was a stressful holiday. Marinette is a great friend, but she has like four guys after her. Can she like, spare one?

College Sibling (Web)02/17/2020

Marc: Spare peepee?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Marc character arc in the show, is him plotting to steal Maris harem for his own

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

*He's counting Chat and Adrien as separate people

Marinette becomes known to know Ladybug. The rumor come out, does Ladybug is date Marinette?

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Ha

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Marc: OK, so you keep the superhero, and I'll take all these other boys of your hand, Deal? Deal

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Marc is the gay bestfriend

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Marc is the Gay agenda

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Marc: I mean come on! You've got the teen model (cut to picture of Adrien) the hot older boy with a guitar (picture of Luka) TWO superheroes (LB and CN, posing heroically) do you need the sweet, boy next door art kid too (Nathaniel)?

College Sibling (Web)02/17/2020

Marc pouts

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Marc: She hasn't even slept in his bed!

Marc: staring straight at the camera

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Marinette, completely oblivious to the fact she has a harem: Marc there your friends too you know

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Nino: wait you've slept in his bed-

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Getting to sleep in your crushes' bed is same sex sleepover privilege

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

I clearly haven't been doing this whole "Gay" thing correctly then....

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Ikr...

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

rip

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Sleepover. Implying we can actually TALK to a crush, ridiculous

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

So do the rest of the class actually watch the episodes when they come out because adkfjsdf

College Sibling (Web)02/17/2020

Marc just wants to smooch cute art boy

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Marc, wearing a t-shirt saying "I love you Nathaniel": yes I was very subtle in my approach

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Lmao

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Marc, slapping him in the face with his "Diary of Ladybug" where he projected his feelings as Ladybug's

guys we're playing favorites again sdfkhsdf

Where is the rest of the class

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Oh shit whoops

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Mother dearest, was there even a single moment where you thought we WOULDN'T play favourites?

I use realised my Role is Gaymagenta

I love it

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Excellent

I try to be conscious of giving everyon else a chance but....now that I think about it...Snec is the only one who complains about that #conspiracy

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

?

Conspiracy?

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Yeah I didn't know what hashtag to put, rip me

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

I'm still very confused

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

pats you on the head It's ok...give the favorites the most screen time....be free

but as long as we ARE talking about other people, how does Alya fit into all this

as NIno's gf

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Hmmmm?

Helps with the videos?

She is tech savvy enough to deal with the blog sooo

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Was the one who encouraged the comments drama thinking the show was scripted

suggested the confessionals

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

^^^^^

Pthhh

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Do they have everyone's permission to be filming and posting this stuff?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

"StealthBi"

Also yeah, they legally have too

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

Newest episode comes out

Akuma alarms go off

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

French law says you can't record people without there permission

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

shhhh

the class had a meeting about it beforehand. Marinette had to present it to the student council

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

before the first video ever came out. Accepted

still want akuma drama

not just a random akuma attack, but something directly related to the show

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Fangirl, she will make Tomatogremlin canon so help me god

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Alix: Yeah I'm aro ace and completely ship Rainbow Tomato

Fangirl who attends their school: I don't think so

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Fan girls power is too shoot lasers, if your hit, you fall in love with who ever was hit after you were

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Alix, aro ace and therefore immune to this: Aw fuck I gotta help LN and CN again

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

I don't know how, I don't know why, but Chat ends up gagged and bound again by the end of the attack

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

JHFUWBGJF

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Of course he does

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

It happens every time Alix helps

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

He probably fell in love with Nathaniel who is like "oh no not again"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

It just occurred to me

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Hwhat

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

That the way I described her power, there's going to be a giant love chain

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

omg

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

BRUHHHHH

amazing

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Rose > Myline > Max > Sabrina > Kim > Chat > Nathaniel > Marc > Nathaniel > Lila > Marinette

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Nath and Lila....

WAIT LILA AND MARI

W H E E Z E

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

so Nath likes both Lila and Marc??

BRUHHH

"I ONLY LIE CAUSE I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU"

"what"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

My idea, was that after hitting Marc, Fangirl realised she had to shot Nath again to get him with Alix, but then fucked up and hit Lila

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

lmao RIP

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Nathaniel: Marc, the boy who is nothing but nice to me, or Lila, the girl who does nothing but Lie....I CANT PICK

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Lilanath shippers be like

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

True, and I hate it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

lol

Nathaniel: Takes one step towards Lila

Marc: TACKLES HIM DOWN THE STAIRS

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

The question now tho, is that the magic or just normal Marc?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Marc didn't change bc he already liked Nathaniel

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

He just now has a valid excuse to act this way

Marc: tackled Nathaniel to the ground and made out with him? Sorry magic made me act crazy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Chat Noir: blindfold, gag, and tie me up again

Marc: A-Again?!?!

Nathaniel: I can explain

The viewers: :eyes: :popcorn:

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

The comments go wild, demanding A. When did this happen and B. How does Nathaniel know how to do this in the first place

Do the french have boy scouts?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

One sec

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Nathaniel does a live stream on his insta

"So basically I had to do it to save Paris"

Feral Family Friend💖02/17/2020

He learned how to tie knots in french boy scouts


	2. Chapter 2

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020  
Parents day happens  
everyone in the comments: Why did only like 3 parents show up  
👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020  
Ignore that  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020  
Nathaniel in confessionals after Lila's exposed  
"Let's be honest, her lies were so obvious, I've known for a while. But honestly, I didn't think it was that bad. What, you think I pay attention to the drama happening around me?"  
Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020  
Chloe starts going off in the middle of class about idk how she doesn't like Mylene's hair  
And the comments are like "why is the teacher just standing there not doing anything"  
Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020  
Lmao  
Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020  
"Why is Marinnete the one keeping peace, the teacher is right there?"  
"Do you think she forgot her lines?"  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020  
It gets better when the fans start making memes of the show.

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

ok but this implies that both Luka AND Chat have been on the show

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

Kitty section has

so Luka has by extension

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

but as people or just the band?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

and Chat, we haven't made up a scenario for that

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Actually since there are so many akuma attacks at that school, ALL of the heroes have made at least one cameo

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

I forgot about that

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Except Queen Bee because this starts after Miracle Queen

ACTUALLY

WAIT

I forgot they got Hawksposed

so it would have to be before that

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

,,,Hawksposed?

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

(because Marinette probably wont use that team again because bullshit rules rip)

Exposed-to-Hawkmoth

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

Ohhh nvm

But Mari also used Kagami again so who knows

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

I'll be sad if we never see sexy snake man again

but I'm also excited to see the rest of the miraculous used

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

Mood

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Nino actually manages to get one of the akuma to sit down for a confessional

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

It was Evie

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

Wow, no hesitation

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Dramatic art kid for the win

College Sibling (Web)02/18/2020

evie one of the sensible ones

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

Yup

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Evie: so you ever just try and think of something romantic for your boyfriend? Then you get frustrated you can't think of anything, then HAWKFUCKER, decides "hey, I can make an Akuma outta that"

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

W H E E Z E

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

a butterfly mask appears over his face as Hawkmoth bitches at him

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

The next scene is hawkmoths confessional through Evie

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

omfg

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Evie: Shut up old man. Anything I create will be erased by Ladybug's cure. Going on a date is pointless because I wont even remember it. I CAN and WILL sit here and 'pout' until Ladybug shows up you decrepit- falls on the floor and starts seizing in pain

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

That went from 5-100 real quick

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Hawkmoth hate skyrockets for this

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Evie: falls out of camera shot. A white butterfly flutters away. From the bottom of the screen, Nathaniel's arm comes up in a shakey middle finger

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Let the Gay art boy vent

Also yes

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

Yess

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

One day Nino finds a tape of Mayura in the confessional bitching about all the stupid shit Hawkmoth does

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

skfsdjf did she send it in or?

College Sibling (Web)02/18/2020

probably?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Nino just found a memory stick with the footage on his desk

No one knows how it got there

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

This implies Nathalie watches the show. Which, actually, in Adrien appears in it she probably does for legal overseeing stuff

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Nathalie and the Gorilla have TV nights

It's how they cope with Gabriel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Mayura: I have almost died! So many times! Bc this stupid miraculous!!! used to be broken!!!

The class watching the footage: F

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

Lmao

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Mayura: Did you know Hawkmoth can't even wash his own clothes? I have to get them washed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Nino editing: So we have no idea how we got this footage it just appeared one day on my desk

A hashtag starts going around "#MayuraRights"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Yesss

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Gabriel: What is this Mayura Rights hashtag going around?

Nathalie: Sweats nervously

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Nathalie: teenagers Gabriel, their crazy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Adrien comes in one day super sleep deprived (bc akuma battle)

Nino: Yo dude what's up?

Adrien: If i ever meet Hawkmoth in person, he's getting a metal baseball bat shoved up his ass

Marinette: Chokes

Nathalie and Gabriel watching the episode later: o h?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Pthh

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

HA

HA

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

LOL

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

DOES Gabriel watch the show

Gabriel: Nathalie, is Adrien doing anything I should be aware of on that show

Nathalie, fully aware that Adrien has insulted both Gabriel AND Hawkmoth repeatedly: no sir, everything is fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Adrien: Gabriel Agreste is a fucking bitch

Lila: T,,,That's your dad

Adrien: Did I stutter

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

But Nathalie does

I still find it funny that Marinette curses so much in the confessionals

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

As if Gabriel watches something Adrien is in

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Adrien and Marinette in front of class: Cinnamon Rolls

Adrien and Marinette in confessionals: INTENSE SCREAMING AND CURSING

Adrien and Marinette in front of class: Cinnamon Rolls

Adrien and Marinette in confessionals: INTENSE SCREAMING AND CURSING

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

yes

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Gabriel: What is this Mayura Rights hashtag going around?

Nathalie: Sweats nervously

Adrien: Gabriel Agreste is a fucking bitch

Lila: T,,,That's your dad

Adrien: Did I stutter

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

no.

But Nathalie does

https://lady-darkstreak.tumblr.com/post/190902081661

When Mayura cusses they bleep it out using this


	3. Chapter 3

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Based on what @👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow) said in gen: Marinette shows up to school with a Faux (yes I know it's pronounce Foe let me live) Fox fur jacket that is patterned the exact same way Volpina was

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

UJGBEJKFE OMG

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

The fandom is mostly focused on the main kids (Mari, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Lila) but there's a small section who are trying to start a petition to "LET THE BACKGROUND CHARACTERS HAVE SCREENTIME"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

after Evie, Marcnath has a cult following

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

ship war between rainbowtomato and gremlintomato

with a Designertomato faction on the rise

Nathaniel: Why can't I be this popular in real life?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Youtuber who makes content for the bg characters posts a RIP GremlinTomato video complete with footage from the funeral they held in the park next to Marinette's house

Youtuber @ end of video: So,,, I was editing the video and I just noticed this now

Video zooms in on two figures standing near the front of the crowd with ok sign (:ok_hand: )

Youtuber: If we zoom in on their faces,,, that's Alix and Nathaniel,,,,, they attended the funeral I set up for their ship,,, Is this what being verified feels likes??

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

@Ladybloger, in the comments: YEP!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Youtuber, replying: I GOT VERIFIED BY ALYA TOO FEHKJFBJE

They post a video of edits of small moments with the bg characters

Alya talking about boys with Juleka. The video slowly zooms in on Juleka's face with the words "I'm gay" on screen

Nathaniel slamming his head on the table while Lila talks is replayed for a solid 30 seconds 

"Tomato ain't putting up with this shit"

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

Despite this being Nino's video, since he's behind the camera he's actually not in the show

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Have him and Alya trade camera duties from time to time so he's allowed to be in the show too

Feral Family Friend💖02/18/2020

excellent

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Fan edit

Alya: Marinette is the sweetest girl ever!

Cut to Marinette cursing out Lila and Chloe for 15 minutes

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Yes

Ok so angst idea

Wait never mind people think it's fake

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

I would like to hear it

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

My idea was that because Lilas character is consistent and Mari when nobody is around is cruel to "innocent" Lila, some people on the internet start to think that MARI is the one tricking everyone and who is secretly evil, and starts to give her shit for it online

But then I remembered that everyone thinks this is fake, so at most people would be expecting some kind of plot twist

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

The rest of the class, who knows it's not fake, also adhere to the theory

They claim the fans are making a good point

Class: They make a good point. Who else presents themselves as nice and mild mannered but is secretly out of control?

Nathaniel, sweating and hiding the pile of detention slips he has for punching people

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Pthhh

Brilliant

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Rose, filing her nails with an innocent smile as she thinks about the lyrics to her next heavy metal song

Mylene, tree hugger extraordinaire who can't remember where she left the dynamite she was going to use for eco terrorism

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Shy boy Marc, fiddles with bloody knife

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Adrien, frantically trying to shove the literal god of destruction back into his pocket

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Everyone in the class: uwu soft kids

The fandom: ??? What you mean???

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

Ivan needs a personality. Fandom, create one

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Menacing mountain of a man with an un-ironically soft heart

He knits

College Sibling (Web)02/19/2020

he might seem intimidating but is a real softie

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Soft

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

He gives the best hugs

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

I read a random things somewhere that mylene was a prankster if yall wanna add that in

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Low-key tired old man trying to restrain eco terrorist Mylene

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Uditithdjfjt

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Ivan: what do you have there?

Mylene: A Bomb!

Ivan: NOOO!!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Basically

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

He loves and supports her no matter what, what are you saying

He lets her sit on his shoulders so she can tear down anti bird spikes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Instagram video

Zooms in on mylene holding a saw

"Soft girl what-"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

When ever she's on camera Mylene is her usual self, but you can always see her setting up pranks and stuff in the background in episodes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Water bucket gets dumped on someone as a prank

Analysis person: Zooms in on bg yall this was mylene

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

he hands Mylene the powertools to remove anti-homeless architectures

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Name a more iconic duo. I'll wait

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

An akuma who forces you to tell the truth comes 

Schenanigans happen on camera

Marc: Shoves Nath out of way from beam 

Nathaniel: why'd you do that???

Marc: Cause I'm in love with you Slaps hand over mouth

Nathaniel: :0

\-----

Ivan: Mylene! Are you okay?

Mylene: I'm more than okay! Especially since I'm planning to egg that one environment harming company tonight!

Mylene: Heck

\-----

Marinette: Lila's a lying bbbbbbBAD 

Alya: But.... You got hit with the beam

Marinette: Did I stutter

Juleka: Damn we almost got her to curse

College Sibling (Web)02/19/2020

Just swear, Mari

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

  1. it can be funnier if she comes up with random words to avoid swearing



Marinette: Lila's a lying flamingo person!

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Lila: goddamn it she knows about the flamingo coat

College Sibling (Web)02/19/2020

Lila, what

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Flamingo coat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Marc comes into school wearing that

"H...How?"

"Rich Kid Privileges."

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

The one thing more powerful then Gay privilege

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

he has to be wearing those heart shaped sunglasses too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Marc has both so he is therefore the most powerful

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Chloe: If you're rich why do you usually dress like trash

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Marc: Look at yourself hun

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Marc: why do you?

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Viewers: :eyes:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Nathaniel and alix in the back are his hype man

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

seriously though, maybe it's just the way it's animated but her jacket looks like it's made of plastic

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Sin it's the internet, the viewers make it a ship

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

shit

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

ChloMarc

College Sibling (Web)02/19/2020

Marc: Why would they do this to me.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

https://images.app.goo.gl/zdBADnDorZtr8prT7

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Marc: hello darkness my old friend

Plagg: stop calling me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Marc: I'm gay 

Small Part: So he's bi

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

horrible

College Sibling (Web)02/19/2020

Marc: IM GAY-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Marc and Nathaniel: We're in a relationship! 

Small Part of the Fandom: OMG GUYS KEEP MAKING NATHANIEL ABUSIVE SO WE CAN SHIP CHLOMARC

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

What does Chloe think of this

Feral Family Friend💖02/19/2020

Chloe is so offended she stopped breathing

College Sibling (Web)02/19/2020

Would they try to include families/siblings in this show

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

Yesssss

Silver lining, the bakery gets a LOT more business

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

so does Kitty Sections gigs and Nathaniel's Mom's restaurant

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

People start thinking that Nathalie is Adriens mum

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Nathalie: Adrien, I'm here to pick you up from school

Adrien: Smiles Hi mom 

Viewers: :0

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/19/2020

^^^^^^

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

I mean its canon that Adrien approves of Nathalie becoming his stepmom so-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

Viewers' reaction to seeing Nathaniel can sing?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/20/2020

He would have to demonstrate it first and have a plausible reason for him showing it off.

Feral Family Friend💖02/20/2020

Talent show akuma that forces you to do something you're good at, but uncomfortable doing in front of people?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/20/2020

why

Feral Family Friend💖02/20/2020

as a plausible reason to get him to sing?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/20/2020

  1. I mean why would someone be akumatized into that



👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/20/2020

maybe someone was pressured into joining a talent show, and got akaumatized due to the pressure

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/20/2020

... so if they were akumatized because of thing, why would their akuma force other people to do thing? makes no sense from that perspective. From what I can tell, akuma powers tend to be based on wish fulfillment

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/20/2020

Eh, my idea was more "see how you like it"

It's all I got

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

Maybe the akuma was the person pushing someone? Like they thought "You're good at it of course you have to try!" And didn't notice their friends discomfort?

And they got so frustrated about it they got akumatized

Feral Family Friend💖02/20/2020

Yeah. Their friend blew up at them for pushing them and their mindset is "You'll do fine if you just try! I'm right!"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

What's everyone else's talents?

Marc is just throwing knives or knife juggling

Feral Family Friend💖02/20/2020

Marinette has a lot of talents. Her most surprising one is the ability to make people tell her things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

I was about to say her hidden talent is hardcore rapping but that makes more sense

Feral Family Friend💖02/20/2020

People just naturally want to confess to her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

Marinette: Looks at Adrien 

Adrien: I'm in love with ladybug

Feral Family Friend💖02/20/2020

pretty much!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

Marinette: chokes

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/20/2020

Marinette: just stares into your soul

Oh my god Mari is lucifer

Marinette: what is it you desire?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

Adrien: Ladybug 

Nino: Bro that's hetero

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/20/2020

Adrien, I TRUSTED you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

Mylene just starts pranking everyone 

Rose: this is your hidden talent???

Mylene: i'M sOrrY

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Eventually bc of all the comments saying Marinette is Ladybug, Adrien gains a brain cell and figures it out

They do a identity reveal to each other and try dating for an week before they realize they're better as friends and now they're each other's personal hype man when trying to get dates

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Marinette: Luka's kinda hot

Adrien, bisexual mess: Nodding He is. You should go for him before I do

Bigfoot (Vee)02/22/2020

Mood

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/22/2020

Lukadrienette?

Bigfoot (Vee)02/22/2020

A guilty pleasure

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

The first instance we've ever seen of anything slightly close to an adrienette ship in any of these tabs

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/22/2020

still has yet to happen though.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

so a while ago I posted a fic with Nathmarc publishing their comic but they were anonymous and it wasn't a self insert

Lila tried lying about knowing the author and Nathaniel got pissed

So imagine that happening in this universe

Lila: Oh yeah I know the author of those comics I can totally introduce you! The illustrator is abusive to her anyways!

Nathaniel: Computer Error Screen

Identity reveal happens the next day bc Nathaniel is petty

Class @ Lila: So what

Lila: I was protecting him?

Nathaniel, standing in the doorway: :slight_smile:

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

I have read that and I would love to see that in this universe

Nathaniel's confessional about this scene is him off camera screaming and throwing things

then he sits down in the chair like "no I'm fine, I'm fine. NO I'M NOT" stands up an throws the chair

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Offscreen you can hear him say "fuCK OFF HAWKMOTH I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SHOVE A METAL BASEBALL BAT UP YOUR ASS!" Before a white butterfly passes by the camera

Feral Family Friend💖02/23/2020

Marc's confessional is him calmly sitting there: Honestly if anyone is abusive in this relationship it's me. Abusing that ass if you know what I mean wink

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Marc: Honestly who the fuck is Lila anyways

The episode comes out before the reveal so fans are just like "??? Why are they so pissed?"

Bigfoot (Vee)02/23/2020

Lmao

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Nathaniel: So Lila :))) Did you see N and M's new video?

Lila: Oh yeah totally! 

Nathaniel: Does that mean you helped them come up with all the ideas? :)))

Lila: Yep!

Nathaniel: Hey, Alya, you wanna watch it :)))

Alya: Yeah sure

Class watches the identity reveal

Confessionals

Lila: Chuckles I'm in danger

Nathaniel: hA HA BITCH

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Run if you value your life Lila

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

n and m sounds like M&M

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

maybe people online joke about it

Feral Family Friend💖02/24/2020

Their publisher is Candy Comics

Bigfoot (Vee)02/25/2020

Lmao

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/25/2020

The fandom goes from shipping Adrienette to shipping Lukanette and Adrien is the main one trying to set them up

Bigfoot (Vee)02/25/2020

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/25/2020

Small update video for when Lukanette get together

Everyone in the comments: So like we all heard Adrien scream "YAS BITCH GET IT" right??

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Nathaniel: So you know the comic writer and illustrator right?

Lila: Yeah 

Nathaniel: Oh great! Turns to door Come in!

Lady: Walks in and Slams paper in front of Lila Hey you're getting sued for slander by Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel! :)

Lila: :0

Marinette: Wheeze

Alya, who was recording the whole thing: whAT-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020

The lawsuit likely wouldn't go anywhere without some video proof of it, but it'd still scare the shit out of Lila

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

I mean if Nino/Alya are recording everything, I'd assume it'd be caught on camera, plus Alya would want to know more about the elusive creators of a comic verified by the superheroes

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

Lila

s been bragging about all sorts of crap on the show, I bet she'd get a lot of lawsuits

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Marinette: Oh hey I designed Jagged stones glasses

Lila: god, Marinette you're such a liar 

Jagged Stone on twitter:


	4. Chapter 4

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020

honestly, most celebrities let people say this BS unless its probable slander (like Jagged singing a song about an underaged girl)

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

Jagged adores Marinette though. If he finds out she's being harassed by someone, and they're using (supposed) connection to him to do it he'd be pretty upset I think

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020

Jagged is the only one I can see doing anything about it, and he's more likely to confront her about it with a warning than outright suing her first

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Twitter wars between Marinette and Lila until Jagged Stone interrupts and goes "Hey, I've never heard of you in my life. Please don't use my name for popularity."

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

Alya: Hey remember that time Jagged Stone came to your bakery for a reality tv show Marinnet?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Lila: He what

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

Lila slowly learning that Marienette, who she thought was a nobody, is actually living the life Lila only claims to

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

The best revenge is success

Alix: You're not a part of this class until you get a crush on Marinette (if you're into girls)

Alya, from behind the camera: But Chloe?

Alix: Did I stutter

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

Chloe bullies Marinette because feelings? At last, a motive

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

A t L a s t

Lila: Oh I haven't had a crush on Marinette 

Nino: Get out, you're not part of this class

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

Adrien doesn't count either then

rip

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Shit u right

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

He counts because Marinette is crushing on him, he gets an exception pass

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

The wild card

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020

does this mean Luka's part of their class? He's 2 years older

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

Luka is an hono-

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

I THOUGHT THAT SAID HOMO FJEJJR

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

honorary* sdkfjshdf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

I mean earlier in this channel, I suggested Adrien gets a singular brain cell from the comments and figures out Mari is LB so they do an identity reveal and date for a week before deciding they're better as friends?-

Then they just become each other's hype man for romance

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

Wingman Chatnoir

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020

but he's terrible at it

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

oh is he ever

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Marinette gives good advice to everybody but herself

Adrien just gives bad advice in general but he's got spirit

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020

while trying to wingman Mari, he makes himself sound interested in whoever he's trying to get to like her. because he has no idea what he's doing and starts stuttering over his words.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Luka: Yo since when did you hang out with a superhero

Marinette: since an akuma forced me on a date with him

I'M REALIZING THAT MAKES IT SOUND LIKE THE AKUMA IS A MARICHAT SHIPPER FJJRR

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020

probably was

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Guys pass it on evillustrator is a marichat shipper

Feral Family Friend💖02/26/2020

oh no lol

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020

... Nath gets other people in on the ship with the comics

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Marc: Wait Chat Noir hangs out with Mari?

Nathaniel: Yeah I ship them lol

Later

Marinette: oh? A comic in my locker? 

A Marichat comic

Marinette: YEETS OUT WINDOW acK

She tries to get her parents to adopt Adrien

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020

It doesn't work

but this doesn't stop Adrien from claiming her room as his own from time to time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Marinette and Adrien walking into class arguing one day

Marinette: ADRIEN LOOK

Adrien: YOU CAN'T KIDNAP ME FROM MY DAD

Marinette: HE DOESN'T ACT LIKE ONE THEREFORE HE ISN'T YOUR DAD

Adrien: THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020

Chat thinks the moon is made of cheese though and keeps trying to find a way to get there to hoard it all

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/26/2020

If I can't make terrible internet references then WHY AM I EVEN HERE

Also yes

Feral Family Friend💖02/28/2020

I don't watch reality tv so I'm a bit fuzzy on how they work, but they usually have some sort of....contest? Game? something to create drama? where there's a vote after about who sucked the most?

The class uses their grades as this system

Marinette: So Lila once again got the lowest score in the class, despite all this extra tutoring she;s supposed to be getting from various sources

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

FJRJJRJR AMAZING

Feral Family Friend💖02/28/2020

Lila: in a separate confessional I'm usually too busy to study, helping orphans in nigeria I think is more important than learning english sentence structures

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

Marinette: So we have most subjects by Max, and Art History by Nathaniel, why are you still getting low grades on everything?

Lila: well, it's probably because I need a different tutor! Like Adrien!

Adrien: I don't know shit on art history haha Nathaniel this one's on you

Nathaniel: Wow thanks

So Idk if freedom of speech exists in Paris, but imagine if Adrien just cussed out his dad everytime he comes up in conversation and Gabriel tells him to stop, but he just goes "Oh? What about my rights?"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/28/2020

They do

Adrien CAN swear at Gabriel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

Adrien, in a confessional: AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA FUCK THAT DUDE

Nathalie watching at home: Haha yeah get it

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/28/2020

I'm just picturing Nathalie and Duusu watching the show while wine drunk

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

JFJRJJRJR 

Gorilla watches the show too and he supports Adrien cussing out Gabriel

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/28/2020

Gorilla just supports Adrien full stop

Also did Gorilla get a name?

Feral Family Friend💖02/28/2020

Not canon I don't think, but I've seen fanon names

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/28/2020

I swear I saw something about it being said in Blanc

Feral Family Friend💖02/28/2020

oh?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/28/2020

Unless I'm being stupid

One sec

Never mind, people misheard something and thought his name was Simon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

Everytime a ship "dies", the fandom hosts a funeral for it in the park next to Marinette's house 

RIP Gremlin Tomato and Adrienette 

Sabrina posts a short video of her convincing her dad not to remove the gravestones they made out of cardboard 

She ends the video by turning the camera to her face and saying "Yall owe me" 

Sabrina is then hailed as a messiah

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/28/2020

Well, I for one welcome our new messiah Sabrina

Feral Family Friend💖02/29/2020

The chosen one has arrived

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/01/2020

Alya: If I had to pick two people to murder me, it'd be Nino and Marinette

Both: Awww

Juleka: If I could pick any two people to plan my murder, I'd want it to be Marc and Nathaniel because at least they'd make it interesting 

Nathaniel: Jrjjrjrijt we wouldn't murder people 

Marinette: alright, but Marc, I've seen you write murder plots for your stories-

Marc: SHSHSHSH DON'T EXPOSE ME

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/05/2020

Marinette: Alright so Mrs.Bustier assigned a group project in which the entire class needs to work together

Marinette: So Turns on projector We're fucking with Gabriel Agreste

Feral Family Friend💖03/05/2020

puts up pictures of his latest 'muse', Lila

Marinette: So this grown man is calling an underage girl his "muse" only a year after his wife died? I think it's time to call the police

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/05/2020

Marinette: Here's the plan. Adrien told me he's out of town for the week because of some business stuff, so we're going over and moving everything slightly to the left. Alix and Nathaniel will paint some graffiti on the wall. And we'll make some up as we go

Marinette: I also invited Marc, because as a writer, I know he is very chaotic

Bigfoot (Vee)03/05/2020

Yeah we are

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/05/2020

Marinette: So we're gonna need a distraction. Alix and Max, make a smoke bomb filled with spray paint and smoke and we can throw it while Nathalie is walking around

Nathaniel: Guys, just get a can of hair spray and a lighter and use the bursts of fire as a distraction

Class:

Nathaniel: What, how did you think I stayed unakumatized during Heroes Day?

Bigfoot (Vee)03/05/2020

Headcanon excepted

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/05/2020

So many Akuma could be stopped if people just learned to set things on fire

Prometheus isn't being tortured for us NOT to burn things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/05/2020

Lila somehow accidentally runs into the graffiti group and joins them, trying to sabotage them 

Since there isn't a good way for them to paint the sides of the Manor, Nathaniel has to tie Alix to a rope and pull her up over a random rod (idk)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/05/2020

Alix does the background and Nathaniel does some words that just says "Fuck You" 

While Alix is holding Nathaniel up, Lila goes over and steps on her foot "accidentally" So she drops the rope 

Marc parkours off some surrounding scenery and catches Nathaniel bridal style 

Lila is like "Oh it was an accident!"

Nathaniel: I ALMOST DIED-

Cuts off to another group

The person who writes the captions adds this 

"Nathaniel: Screaming

(BRUH I THINK MARC IS CHAT NOIR W H A T)"

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

"Prometheus isn't being tortured for us NOT to burn things" can you make a tumblr post for that please

I loe it

People are dumb, and Marc has black hair. They think he's Ladybug

He's so pretty half the class are convinced he's "secretly" a girl anyway

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Marc: Why me, of all people.

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

They start pointing out his weird assortment of combat knowledge and parkour\ skills

Marc: I have literally been akumatized. You guys. GUYS

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Lila better not make stuff up

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Alya: Did he though? No one really got any footage of the akuma he claims to have been

Adrien confronts him as Chatnoir like: My lady?

Marc: I swear to god if you don't fuck off I will stab you

Chat: Omg it really is you. No one else would be so casually cruel to my advances

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Blemir will come up to his room to chase Chat off

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Blemir, with a broom: When I joked about having to beat the boys off you with a stick when you were older I was NOT SERIOUS

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Pff

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Adrien reading up on trans and genderfluid stuff to try and understand "his lady" better

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Blemir will call the police on Chat she swears to god

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

He probably doesn't bother Marc while in costume. But Adrien is suddenly very interested

Not knowing that Adrien is Chat, this attraction seems out of the blue

Alya (confessional): Is it though? I mean, I've seen how he looks at Luka

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Blemir @ Adrien: BEGONE THOT

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

(Cut to a shot of Kitty Section rehearsing, and Adrien giving Luka the same googoo eyes as Marinette)

Nathaniel confessional: Adrien is a nice guy, but if he doesn't start taking hints to stay away from MY man, I'm going to have to have a little..."talk" with Mr Model

Marc confessional: So it's come to my attention that Adrien is only into me now because he thinks I'm "secretly" a girl. The attention was nice at first but I am seriously ready to take him in a janitor's closet and flash him to get him to back off. Might need to do that soon, with the death glares Nath has been sending him...

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Plus Blemir

Blemir: Do I have to protect you, Marc?

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Marc, sharpening his knives: UGH I'm not a little kid anymore! I can stab people myself!

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Blemir: I'm just worried!

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Sophie, meanwhile, might as well not exist at this point

I'm actually considering scrapping him

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Dang

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Blem is more interesting and involved, and fills the "big sibling" role perfectly

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

I'm glad you like Blem

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Yeah I'm just going to get rid of him. He doesn't do jack, and not having another sibling to fall back on give Blemir more development in the "I'm the oldest I have to be responsible ALL THE TIME" catagory

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Yeah

I wonder what happens when the other students meet Blemir

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

They think she's Marc's mom

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Blemir: I-I'm not, that old..

Blemir: Right, Marc..?

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

she acts and dresses very mature for her age (which is like, 18-19 right?)

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Yeah

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Marinette is over her crush on Adrien at this point, so does she support his pursuit of Marc or does she, as a friend, gently try to convince him he shouldn't be going after people who are already in relationships

and point B. Not to go after people who's boyfriend has anger issues and an alibi

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

He better be careful when officially meeting Blemir

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Blem isn't trying to steal his boyfriend. Nath is the perfect gentleman around her. He's also mildly afraid of her

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Which is good, but Adrien is the one who should be careful

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

OH

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Blemir: You must be Adrien, I've heard alot about your from Marc and Nathaniel.

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Quick question what does Blem look like color wise? Does she have the black hair too? What color are her eyes?

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

I had old art of her, she had black hair

and light green eyes

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

Adrien meets her, decides that Marc is actually not scary enough to be Ladybug, and that he knows all this stuff because his SISTER is ladybug

Chatnoir confessional: I always knew bugaboo was an older woman, but I gotta say she's looking FINE for being 5000

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Blemir's gonna kill him

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

tries to remember this is all done via reality tv show shots

So what does the fandom think of the Adrien\Marc drama

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

I'm not sure

I feel bad for Blemir

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/06/2020

Everyone is just going "Does he remember Marc is in a relationship or???"

"RIP Adrien's babymaker, either Marc or Nathaniel is going to destroy it"

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Blemir Confessional: First my brother, now me, why.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/06/2020

Marc confessional: Why the fuck is chat Noir going after my sister 

Marc: I'm going to stab a Bitch

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

plus adrien, she's an adult

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

He thinks she's over 5000. He's not sure the age gap matters.

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Blemir just wants to be left alone

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/06/2020

Cue Reverser 2.0

Featuring 100% more knives

Feral Family Friend💖03/06/2020

he learns he can origami his glider into anything he wants

it is paper after all

Ladybug's luck charm is a squirt bottle full of water

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Oh my god

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/06/2020

"This is my begone thot spray"

"SCREAMING FROM REVERSER"

College Sibling (Web)03/06/2020

Thot? Begoned.

College Sibling (Web)03/07/2020

Blemir trying to run from the cameras

Feral Family Friend💖03/07/2020

Blem isn't in their class and logically wouldn't be subject to them. She would only make a cameo if she came to their school for some reason that was relevant to the miracuclass, like threatening Adrien

College Sibling (Web)03/07/2020

or speaking/being around her bro

Feral Family Friend💖03/07/2020

Marc isn't in the class either, he's a background character at best because he's dating Nathaniel. I know we keep talking about him because we play favorites but he honestly doesn't get that much screen time

College Sibling (Web)03/07/2020

yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

People start a petition in the comments to let Marc be a main character

It goes absolutely nowhere because they can't force him to change classes, but it's the thought that counts

Feral Family Friend💖03/07/2020

Nino: I'm one of the least popular characters in my own TV show. This is whack

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

It's because they're so busy with other stuff, they don't tend to notice the fanworks

While the rest of the class not only notice them, some even ATTEND them (Funerals)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

Class wide game of assassin

Cheshire03/07/2020

With markers or paint? I’ve heard both ways, depending on how relaxed schools can be about that.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

Probably markers, because with Paint, Alix would definitely win bc spray paint skills

Cheshire03/07/2020

Any of the art students have an advantage, they probably have mini assassin wars in the art room.XD

But I could see people watching the videos freaking out over the inevitable alliances that are made

College Sibling (Web)03/07/2020

marc getting people with his knife skills but the knife is a marker

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

marinette: LEAPS OVER STAIR RAILING TO GET NINO IN THE BACK OF THE NECK

Nino, who was recording: Screams

Feral Family Friend💖03/07/2020

Marc, doing the Conan the Barbarian pose with Nath at his feet: I AM INEVITABLE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

Is Marc in there too, purely because Nathaniel asked him to be?

Feral Family Friend💖03/07/2020

No one asked him. He just heard there was murder and showed up

This pose, using adventure time because the original has nudity


	5. Chapter 5

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

What happens in a game of assassin where you kill someone but they have your name?

Feral Family Friend💖03/07/2020

Name?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

um in a game of assassin, when you kill someone, you gain their target I think

so what happens if you kill someone, but their target was you

Cheshire03/07/2020

Wait, you mean you didn’t have a free for all at your school?

Every person for themselves?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

no :frowning: 

Just learnt about it

pls explain i wanna try a game with my friend group at school

Cheshire03/07/2020

Ooohhh. My HS had free for all assassin. Every student for themself. There were no friends. Only betrayals

Feral Family Friend💖03/07/2020

Yeah, that's what I thought. Free for all, last man standing type thing

Cheshire03/07/2020

You basically just try to slash a marker across their neck. Our rules were that of the marker washed off before the game ended, you could rejoin. It lasted.... way too long

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

oOf

Cheshire03/07/2020

Our administration ended up shutting the game down. So just make sure your game has a definitive end

Feral Family Friend💖03/07/2020

Just make sure you don't get caught and they can't shut it down

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

damn

Cheshire03/07/2020

That, too. And skin safe tools, only!

Also, Marc singing Get Down from Six the Musical when he assassinates Chloé and/or Lila

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

brUHHHH YOU LIKE SIX?!

Cheshire03/07/2020

I am but a broke ass ex college student who has not seen it. I have however, listened to the glory that is the soundtrack. In short, fuck yes

I debated on him singing Candy Store from Heathers, but I liked the idea of Get Down better

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

cool :D

I'm actually gonna see it on broadway this May

Cheshire03/07/2020

Oooo, luckyyy. Have fun!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

Thanks :smile:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/10/2020

If yall want some Alya salt for this AU, she could be upset that some of the people who barely show up are getting more attention then her (cough cough tomato gremlin) so she starts just filming who she wants in the video and edits out anything Nino adds of the others

Alix has to make her own youtube channel going "Yeah I also have no idea what's happening, Nino records us, maybe the footage is just lost? Anyways, I'm here for your background character needs"

Feral Family Friend💖03/10/2020

Alix starts a "spin off" with Max (or Markov) as the editor

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/10/2020

Markov becomes baby for the fandom

There's a compilation video on YouTube just zooming into Markov in the background everytime he acts cute

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/10/2020

Alix: Hey so I'm gonna spy on Alya and seeing what's happening with the footage of us

Sees Alya deleting the footage of the bg characters 

Alix: ...Ah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Alix: Zooms in on Nathaniel Look at this bottom

Nathaniel: I'm only a bottom because Chat Noir sucked all my developing Top energy out of me. He took all of it and I have no more top energy to duplicate

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Since Reverser wasn't filmed by anyone, everyone takes the "sucked" part literally

When Nath tries to explain that no, he just tied chat up once it doesn't help

Every way he tries to explain what happened just digs him deeper into the "Nath and Chat fucked" hole

Which, since everyone thinks this is fiction, sparks debates

like, is it ethical to say this character slept with a real person?

What does Chat think about this?

Chat makes a cameo on the show, but everyone just thinks it's Adrien in a really good Chat noir costume

Chat: You guys know I love the color red wink

Audience: Wow Adrien is such a good actor

Audience: Did Marinette sew those costumes? They look so real! I am DEF commissioning!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Adrien: So you and Chat Noir slept together? Lenny Face

Nathaniel: JFJKRKRR ALIX HELP

Alix: yall hear something?

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Nathaniel is constantly baffled on how he seems to be shipped with literally everyone, but can't get a date in real life

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Marc: Am I a joke to you

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Marc is probably his first date ever let's be honest

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Marc: I like you!

Nathaniel: A terrible choice, really

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Nathaniel, who has been asked out as a prank several times before: This is a trap but I don't know how

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Nathaniel: Haha, fair, I mean I'd also mess with the person who got me akumatized's feelings

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Nath: I'm just saying, if I'm so damn cute where's my harem?

Z!Nath sneezes in another universe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

JFJRJJRJR amazing

Alix, recording Nathaniel having a breakdown over his sexuality: So do you know what bisexual is or-

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Nath: It's when you say "Goodbye" to your sexuality because you don't know what it is anymore!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

It's a livestream and every single bi person in the comments is trying to help

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Nathaniel: So I have feelings for Marc...what do I do about this???

The livestream: ASK HIM OUT YOU EXPIRED PASTA TOPPING

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Marc in the livestream comments: Ask me out, coward

I can see Nathaniel being super nervous about it tho bc he caused Marc's akuma and he doesn't want Marc to think he'll blow up at him if he says no

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Nath is so distressed he gets akumatized into Evilustrator again, because Evie is confident and would know what to do. Marc sees that he was the cause of that, and Hawkmoth is like Oh HO? Another strong emotion? And becomes Reverser because he wishes he could take those feelings away so Nath wasn't so upset anymore

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Alix, recording the entire thing: Ah shit

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

The resulting fight is pretty funny

Evie: I love you!

Reverser: NOT FOR LONG

Once again, the entire fandom thinks this is all staged

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Someone in a comments: this is obviously staged. For one, why would Hawkmoth turn into scarlet moth just for two teenage boys??

I wanna say they start a reboot of their comic either new characters and with pen names so people don't just come to it bc of the show

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

Hawkmoth's like that one girl from "Mean Girls". "I just have a lot of emotions"

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR528E5_8yI

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Chat: He doesn't even go here!

And I kinda thought he just sent out another normal butterfly tbh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

I thought it was like a rule he can only send out one akuma at a time

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

shrugs

I really don't see why? He has a whole room full of butterflies for what, aesthetic?

Probably

but he's an adult with no time limit, I don't see why he can't make two or more akuma. Like, maybe he can't make as many as he wants, but the limit should be more than one

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

You know what'd be really funny

If he didn't realize this until he read through the book he stole from Fu

His limit is actually like 5 and he just never knew

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

He never tried because he's either A. Not that bright or B. Perhaps he's actually not a good fit for the butterfly so his limit is smaller. He gets tired sooner than he should.

So he CAN make two, but it takes more energy than it should. So making two is a gamble.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Oo nice

After the akumas are purified, Nathaniel and Marc take one look at each other before bolting

Alix physically has to drag Nathaniel back to Marc

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Lb and CN are there to help

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

CN: Ayyy, bottom. Nice to see you again

Nathaniel: why

LB ties them up with her yo-yo for the few minutes she has remaining bc goddammit her ship is getting together

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

Marc, shaking with post akuma stress and kinda disoriented: That's my bottom you filthy alley cat

Nath: shocked pikachu

They do get together, but everytime Nath interacts with someone else and Marc comes on screen, there's a meme where they splice that voice clip onto it so it's just "That's my bottom-"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

JFJRJJRJR amazing

Marc: I don't regret anything

Feral Family Friend💖03/11/2020

casually adds more Cards Against Humanity cards

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

jdjdjrjrjrj

Alix yells it at Nathaniel randomly during class 

Alya, with her Lila-centric show: What's going on with them?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

The reason the viewers can tell who LB and CN are is because sometimes the glamour doesn't work over camera

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/11/2020

I feel like Hawky COULD make more then one Akuma, but he's not just creating them, he has to keep them under his control, and he can barely keep one emotionally traumatised teenager under is control, without Catalyst to keep them all in check Paris explodes

Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020

We have the main show, the spin off, now we need an off brand competitior

From the school picture day, we can assume that marc isn't in Aurorae and Mirel's class. So their class decides to do a film too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020

People watch it bc they want to know if Marc is Ladybug

College Sibling (Web)03/13/2020

or blemir is

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Chloe redemption bc she reads the comments and video essays talking about how she's a terrible person???

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Redeemed!Chloe and Adrien are bored at a party at the hotel so they start up a livestream and start doing a q+a

Jagged Stone joins and everyone in the comments goes "OH SHIT WE CAN DEBUNK LILA"

College Sibling (Web)03/14/2020

Marinette: I’ve already been trying to do that.

Feral Family Friend💖03/14/2020

Chloe only changing because her tv character doesn't get as many fan works as the others due to people not liking her is on brand

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/14/2020

When you give yourself Character development for that merch

Relatable

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Canon! Chloe: God I hate Ladybug

Chloe: Uh oh, say goodbye to your fans

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Chloe on her insta: Yo who wants me to drop a diss track on Lila tomorrow during class. Get 40k likes and I'll do it

Video gets 50k 

Chloe, calling Nino: hey, I need your help

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/14/2020

Can you imagine answering your phone, and hearing Chloe say "I need to make a diss track"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Nino: Alright, who?

Chloe: Lila

Nino: Why? She's super nice-

Chloe: Honey. You've got a big storm coming

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Concept: If yall want Felix to be in this AU, we could do the same thing we did with zombie nayh

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020

?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/14/2020

Stepbrother

I think?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Yeah that

Cheshire03/14/2020

Hey, speaking of that confrontation between Chloé and her mom, does that happen in this AU? And is it seen by the internet?

Bigfoot (Vee)03/14/2020

Oh oof

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020

having rewatched the show, I just wanna point out Audrey is NOT a fashion designer. She heads a magazine that decides what's in style.

Anyways, so after her being a bitch to her daughter, fans of the show boycott the magazine.

Audrey is like Miranda in the movie "The Devil Wears Prada", which I think was actually heavy inspiration for her character

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

:000 Oo that's cool

Everyone in the comments: >:DDDD BOYCOTT AUDREY

https://youtu.be/RVEXGSKcYx4

Gremlin Tomato when everyone keeps trying to push them into a relationship

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Someone in the comments at some point: yall see Nathaniel hang up on someone labeled "Sperm Donor" on his phone at (timestamp)??? Can't believe Adrien and Nath are kinning on bad fathers

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

The comment was made by Nathalie

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

Nathaniel: Cursing people out in Yiddish and then disguising it as a compliment

The Jewish people in the audience:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

Nathaniel at some point: The reason I'm the bicon and not another bisexual like Adrien is because I'm both bisexual and bipolar! I'm double bi. I'm Bi-bi!

College Sibling (Web)03/16/2020

bi bi bi

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

Someone makes a compilation video of Adrien being uncomfortable every time Lila Grabs onto him

Feral Family Friend💖03/17/2020

Someone makes a video edit where every time Lila talks, it's just a donkey braying

because she's a lying ass

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

Lol

Edits of bg characters salting Lila in the bg because they got a brain cell in this AU 

(I.e someone making a talking motion with their hands clearly not listening to Lila)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/17/2020

someone then re-edits it to have an image of Silencer's face/helmet over the person's head

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

Lila in confessions: I don't know why Marinette is so mean to me! I just want to be friends you know?

Fandom: Why the fuck you lying

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020

Nathaniel casually gives out signatures to people he serves at the restaurant

Bigfoot (Vee)03/18/2020

Lmao

Feral Family Friend💖03/18/2020

must be good for tips

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020

Leah: Nath, you need to leave some tips for the rest of the waiters and waitresses 

Nath: ??

Leah: You've gotten 50 dollars in tips today

Nath: :0

Feral Family Friend💖03/18/2020

only getting $50 in tips is a bad day tbh

between $100 and mmm $150 is average for an 8 hour shift

remember- waitresses' make $2 or $3 an hour

and sometimes if they don't make good enough tips, they can end a pay period owing money because taxes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020

O o f

Feral Family Friend💖03/18/2020

Customer: I'll give you $200 if you make tomatogremlin canon

Nath: I'm not in charge of that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020

Nath: Sorry, you would have to ask the manager, Alix-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/22/2020

Concept: Lila gets ignored in this AU not because they figure out she's lying, but because they're tired of her just talking about herself all the damn time


	6. Chapter 6

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/23/2020

Hawkmoth (standing amidst the destroyed remnants of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Tom and Sabine totally at the ready to beat him unconscious): How? How were you able to summon me?!

Marinette (standing in the far corner, flipping through Master Fu’s cookbook as fast as she can): I don’t know, I don’t know! You were supposed to be chicken soup!

Cheshire03/23/2020

Chicken soup for the soul has a whole new meaning

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/23/2020

I don't know if this makes her really good at cooking, or really bad

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/23/2020

I didn't know Master Fu had a recipe for butterfly soup?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/23/2020

Wayzz: master, why don't we just use the summoning spel-

Fu: No, No Wayzz, I don't believe in magic

Wayzz: you don't believe in- are you serious right now!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020  
Marc and Nathaniel have a gaming channel now I guess  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020  
someone tells them to play a LB/CN dating sim so CN/Nathaniel can exist for one second  
Feral Family Friend💖04/02/2020  
The gang playing dream daddy would be lit  
👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/02/2020  
I'd watch that  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020  
same  
Bigfoot (Vee)04/02/2020  
Same  
Knight04/03/2020  
Same  
👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020  
"One of the greatest perks to being old is misusing modern slang on purpose and watching Adrien die inside, I said that my salad was "yeet" the other day and the look of despair on his face will sustain me for years" - Nathalie, probably  
Much better  
College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020  
she better square up  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020  
Adrien, crying on a confessional: S,,,She said her salad was yeet I can't live in a house like that  
Cheshire04/06/2020  
I’m just imagining her delivering the line and sounding like Logan Sanders  
College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020  
She would  
Cheshire04/06/2020  
She has flash cards and purposefully wrote them wrong and Adrien Suffers  
👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020  
Nathalie, loudly talking outside the confessional: Nino, have you heard of this "dab" new music  
Adrien: Distressed cat noises  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020  
Camera zooms in on Adrien's face  
All around me are familiar faces, worn out faces, worn out faces, all around me-  
College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020  
Adrien:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

she slowly gets exposed just because everyone gets tired of her being the girl who self diagnoses herself

College Sibling (Web)04/18/2020

she the girl on tumblr who self diagnoses

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/18/2020

Oh my god Lilas a Karen

College Sibling (Web)04/18/2020

yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Lila: omg I'm so depressed

Everyone: That's nice Lila

College Sibling (Web)04/18/2020

Lila, everyone is, you're not special

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

jhbfdx

College Sibling (Web)04/18/2020

Lila better square up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Lila, with Alya behind her recording: Omg you draw?! Can you draw me? After all, it would be an honor to draw someone who's gonna be famous in the future!

Nathaniel, already tired: Alright tell me what you want and I'll give you a price 

Lila: ...You want me to pay

Nath: 

Nath: Slams hands on desk before standing up and walking off camera EVERYONE IS DOWN FOR PAYING THE ARTIST UNTIL IT'S ACTUALLY TIME TO PAY THEM

Marinette, from front: Oh mood?

Angry incomprehensible Yiddish from off camera

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/18/2020

People who have you work on something and don't pay are dicks

Like seriously have you seen some of the stuff people try and get away with, "oh you finished the art piece, oh I'm not paying, what you won't you give it to me, but it's already done so you might as WELL"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Fjrjjrjr damn people are assholes

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/18/2020

I don't even do any kind of commission and I hate them

I can't even imagine being one of those artists

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Just draw scribbles and give them that lol

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/18/2020

If you don't pay Nath just gives you a stick man version of your piece

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Iconic

His commissions box gets filled up within a day bc of the show's popularity

One day he just posts "Hey, first come first serve for another spot in the commissions box @(Insert user here) didn't want to pay me for taking time out of my day to draw a complicated portrait for them"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/18/2020

Exposed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

He seems like the type to expose someone who didn't want to pay

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/18/2020

Fuck em, their dicks

Like if there's a valid reason and something happened so you can't pay, fair enough, but if you CAN pay and you agreed to then your just an asshole

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Amen

Feral Family Friend💖04/19/2020

"I'm your family" or "I'm your friend" are the fucking worst people who demand stuff for free

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

They do an "episode" where they're on a class\school trip somewhere

where do they f

go*

what sins do they commit

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020

be gay, do crime.

they also somehow accidentally get involved with diamond smuggling

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

how does THAT play out?

gonna guess they go to some museum, since it's a school trip?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020

One group was supposed to plant the bag of diamonds on their contact. After all, how many short, pink haired women wearing skates could there possible be?

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

oooooo

Go on

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

when you're trying to smuggle some diamonds but there's a high school girl who just HAPPENS to look e x a c t l y like the contract

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020

and then the smugglers try to get it back, so they keep trying to steal Alix's backpack, and the class is just 'wtf is going on'.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

they go to a museum 

Alix's dad works at the Louvre

:eyes:

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

the camera is running the entire time, so all the hijinks are caught on camera

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Alix gets fed up and starts beating the shit out of the next person who tries grabbing her bag with the bag itself 

Kim, in a confessional, with a proud pose: I taught her that!

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Nathaniel, in the next confessional: She probably learned that from me. flash back to Nathaniel beating some kid who tried to grab his art bag

Marc's confessional: She absolutely did not learn that from me flash back to him kicking the shit out of someone outside school hours

Alix: I learned it from Marinette

*Candid cam of Marinette bodyslamming girls out of the way to get a limited edition Adrien poster

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020

lmfao

she learned a badass attack from the class cinnamon roll

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

iconic

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

I like to imagine the "flashbacks" are actual footage that Bunnix left in Nino room

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

even more iconic and that is now canon in my eyes

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Nino: When did I film this? Eh, who cares! This is gold!

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

She just leaves a note saying "from the futurez"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Nino leaves a disclaimer at the end of each video saying he does not stalk his classmates the video footage just shows up on his desk without his knowledge

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Because of the Mayura confessional the public low-key think it's form her

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Mayura, stalking teenagers for Hawkmoth

"We gotta know when they're sad so we can akumatize them"

"Makes sense"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Nathalie: on the one hand he's an idiot, on the other hand I get to watch my show live

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

also explains why the akuma class....exists

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

someone in the comments: Are none of us worried they're being stalked by a supervillain

Reply: idk man she seems chill

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

the school breathes a sigh of relief since parents were starting to be veerry suspicuous of why this ONE school had so many akuma victims

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

There's a blurry photo in the internet of Mayura watching from a roof eating popcorn

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

mayura is the fandom cryptid

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

They say you can spot her in the background of every episode

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

she's the new Derpyhooves

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Hey, did we ever fix the Peacock in this Au...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Nino: I feel like I should be worried a supervillain breaks into my room everytime I'm about to start editing, and I mean everytime, but it's fine

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

if this is post miracle queen, then it's fixed

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Fair

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Since this AU's origins starts with the actual origins episode-

Hawkmoth: Have you been using the peacock miraculous

Mayura: yes, but it's for a very good reason! Intense coughing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020

in one background shot, you can see Nathalie failing to blend in with her tablet, and a fake mustache.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

She's like an evil "where Waldo"

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

oh? This starts when the series does?

Not midway?

because I have some scenes in mind-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

o h?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

You may Proceed

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Lila's introduction for one

There's a whole bunch of confessionals talking about how great and nice the new student seems

then there's Marinette like "I don't trust this fishy bitch"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

the comments agree with Marinette because they are able to use Google

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020

When Lila is momentarily turned into a clam, the fandom just collectively yells "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FISHY ABOUT HER!"

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/28/2020

What if she shows up after the first episode, or during the first episode to keep an eye on Adrien, and then the fandom notices like midway and they go back to see when she showed up and then it becames Where's Mayura?

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Lol!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Do the police also try following the class to try and catch Mayura

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020

when did this turn into Scooby Doo?

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

wouldn't it be more like, where's camern sandiago

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Mayura starts showing up in the episodes wearing ladybug and Chat Noir merch to flex on Gabriel

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020

I meant it feels like an old Hannah Barbera cartoon where the villain is following the kids and the police are following the kids because they know the villains are, so shenanigans ensure.

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

It's like that scene in Hercules (Disney) but it's Maura

perhaps

Roger the Cop trying to hangout with them

Sabrina: Dad! You're making me look uncool!

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Roger: hello fellow kids

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Roger: Shh darling I'm undercover

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Roger: Points at painting That's yeet isn't it

Sabrina, in confession: Please let me crawl inside a hole and d i e

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020

lol

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Ahh, I see Nathalie and Roger went to the same class of "torturing your kids"

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

If they're filing like, ALL the time for this show Nath's ecplosion in Reverser makes more sense than the way it happened in canon

He thinks they're messing with his feelings just to get more ratings, and Marc is a paid actor

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/28/2020

What if the fandom comes up with the theory that Mayura is wearing Ladybung and Chat Noir merch is because Hawkmoth is forcing her to work for him, and that's her secret way of rebelling?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Nath: Fucking hell, how far are Alya and Nino going to go to get more ratings

Marc: ,,,who??

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Marc low-key doesn't trust Alya, because Nath didn't seem to have any doubt that she would hire an actor to fuck with Nath

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Valid

Also he has heard from Marinette that she's a Lila follower, even though Marinette is still good friends with her

Marc: Honey you are too forgiving

The commenters after the Reverser episode: How to get a man, step one: Kidnap him

or actually, kidnap the mayor of Paris and threaten to destroy the entire city if he doesn't come to you

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

So thats what I'm doing wrong

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Some random fan: So if I kidnap Adrien, then he'll like me?

Everyone: Honey no, Nathaniel's just a freak

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

"yeah did you see how he did up Chatnoir?"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Nath: Rude....but true

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

I actually want to point out that Chat wasn't tied to the kite, and the blindfold was CHAT'S choice, and he was holding the yoyo like that because he had no hands- Nathaniel only made the kite

So really Chat is the freak

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

but the fans don't know that

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

but the head canon that Nath tied him up like that amuses me so I will pretend I don't know any of this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

same

someone hears it out of context and thinks Chat and Nath fucked so it becomes a ship

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Marc hides from the cameras for two full weeks when he sees how thirsty everyone is in the comments for the "pretty new boy"

Until Nath is offhandedly like "but you are pretty" and Marc is like ahhhh Validation from my crush


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic inspired by this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236362

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

like a month ago, didn't we talk about Evie and Reverser getting reakumatized bc the boys don't know how to tell each they like each other

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/28/2020

Is that not the plotline for the evie vs reverser AU?

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Yeah

I'd have to scroll up and read through this to find out and I don't wanna (despite doing absaloutely nothing)

I'd like to see Ladywifi again in this AU, after the "spin off" gets more popular

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

I think we did, I saw some confessionals from Evie and Rev

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Lady Wifi: WHY DO PEOPLE PREFER YOUR SHOW OVER MINE

Alix: BECAUSE I SHOW OTHER PEOPLE THAN LILA

Comments: oo cat fight!!!!

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

LadyWifi: Not true! You're just capitalizing on The Gays!

Alix: Well you've still got Juleka and Rose, do something about it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Juleka: Do n o t bring us into this

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Ladywifi: yeah they're too boring for screen time

Rose: offended gasp

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Wait what happening?

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Alya became Ladywifi again because Alix's "Spin off" became more populare

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

From what I can recall, Alix got miffed at Alya not providing footage of the "background characters" anymore so she started a spinoff and ^^^

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

who's in Alya's show and who's in Alix's?

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Well, Nino technically is in Alya's but he's the camera man

We know for sure Nath and Marc are with Alix

Marinette is still in Alyas because of the Lila\Adrien drama potential

but maybe not by choice? Or she's in both as the "tie in" character

We just said Rose and Juleka were with Alya, maybe Ivan and Mylele too because they seem chill and don't care too much about less screen time

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

You know what bugs me but is also totally in character or Alya? This was Ninos thing, and she's making it her show

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

Kim and Max with Alix?

:000 shit you right

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

a good point

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

It's not even a plot hole because she fucking would

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

thinks Didn't she actually do something like that in "Horrficator"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

She put Adrinette before Ninos movie

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/28/2020

Actually, didn't Nino add a kiss to Alya's script?

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

slightly off topic, but speaking of aus do any of you read the Scarlet Lady comics?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Yes

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/28/2020

And then put Adrienette together so Chloe wouldn't kiss him?

Also yes, that comic is amazing

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Huh, I need to watch season 1 again

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

yeah it's been too long since I've seen that ep

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

oo yeah i read the sl comics

Nino, in confessionals: I appreciate Alya and all, she's my girlfriend after all, but this is my show and I wish sometimes she'd remember that

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

Maybe Alix convinces him to jump ship to their show and that's what causes Ladywifi

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

:0000

Lila is probably encouraging this

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020

Oh god I can here it now

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/28/2020

From the Miraculous Ladybug Wiki: "Both Marinette and Alya freak out at the mention of this scene—Marinette because it could lead to Adrien and Chloé kissing, and Alya because she, as the scriptwriter, never wrote a kissing scene into the script. Nino reveals that he added the scene himself, and this infuriates Alya, who says that Nino had no right to change the script and that the new scene does not contribute to the overall story and the development of the central characters."

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

:eyes:

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/28/2020

What if that started Alya's way of taking over stuff? Like, since it "worked out" then, it'll "work out" again.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020

:00000 character analysis???

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/28/2020

I mean, she apparently took over Marinette's photoshoot by inviting Adrien and pushed Adrienette together which Juleka alone and caused her to get akumatized. And it "worked out" because Juleka got to model, some Adrienette happened, and the photoshoot went well. I didn't actually finish the episode but I think I got the gist of it.

So when you are pretty and or popular you gotta deal with creeps. Pretty much ALL the girls on the show have to deal with this BS but Marc does too and he loves to troll

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

amazing

he keeps getting weird dms asking if he's trans or a crossdresser

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/30/2020

Idiot: so are you a guy or a girl?

Marc: Yes, no, Maybe

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

"What's between your legs?"

"Not you"

Cheshire04/30/2020

Marc is neither big spoon nor little spoon, he is a knife. That’s all I can think of about this. Marc just telling people he’s a knife in response to any questions

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

In Nathaniel's dms

"Hey, what's Marc?"

"...The person I'm dating???"

"Like what's in their pants?"

":knife: if you're just in my dms just to ask that get out"

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

"If you're a knife what is Nathniel"

  1. The Sheath



B: Knife Polish

C: Also a knife (crossing swords joke)

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/30/2020

  1. All of the above



Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

I also want to point out this tiny detail....after Reverser Nath's notebook has a pen crossed with a paint brush on the back and I think that's adorable

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/16/2020

Shaky phone footage as Nino zooms into a portal that has a hand leaving a USB on his desk (presumably for the channel) before retracting and the portal disappearing 

Camera Flips around to show Nino's horrified face

Soft whisper "What the fuck"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/16/2020

Pthh

Knight05/16/2020

That would be my reaction

Knight05/16/2020

From Bunnix or?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/16/2020

yeah from Bunnix

Feral Family Friend💖05/17/2020

Alix was running the show all along and no one will ever know

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

but like

what if instead of a blog

they ran YT channels

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/17/2020

Alya and Alix run the shows on YT Channels but they all probably have separate YT channels where they vibe lol

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/17/2020

ohh lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/17/2020

Mylene: Welcome back to livestreams of me and Ivan attempting to egg corrupt charities, today we are-

Police sirens

Mylene: Nevermind, live stream cancelled sorry guys!

Knight05/17/2020

Does this mean the Police follow them?

para05/28/2020

mari watches the move, "a simple favor" and remembers that cameras can be small enough to be buttons.

She comes up with this in the middle of a conversation about movies, and she drags max out, creating the ship marimax and its terrible

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/28/2020

Crackships intensifies

para05/28/2020

but anyway she now has all this footage from her side and stuff and she's technically in alya's show but i feel she would give the extra footage to alix's just to spite alya/lila

she doesn't say who she is tho

and she becomes a meme amoung the fandom

"the traitor"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/28/2020

AMAZING

ICONIC I LOVE THAT

para05/28/2020

i love chaotic marinette

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/28/2020

Chaotic!Marinette is best Marinette

para05/28/2020

uwus while learning to fight with marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/28/2020

Marinette is always in the "looks like a cinnamon roll but could kill you" boxes whenever fans make the meme

para05/28/2020

OH

Also

so marinette makes her own confessionals in a black hoodie and mask and gives them to nino as ladybug

by like slipping into is room

nino is also a traitor bc earlie it was said he went to alix's side, but he goes back to "help alya" but really its for sabotage

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/28/2020

EVERYONE IS JUST BETRAYING ALYA HFJDNRNRU

para05/28/2020

there's a part two the the video of bunnix giving him the flashbakc footage and its' ladybug in his room placing something on his desk then flying out, then he walks over to the desk and theres a flashdrive

then the camera fallf from his hands and the video cuts out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/28/2020

Nino: Soft whisper What the fuck

para05/29/2020

nino doesn't know who the other traitor is but they have an unspoken aliance

mayura could tell hawmoth about all this but in this au we've established that she is done with his shit here so she just doesn't tell them about anything even though it could help him a lot

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/29/2020

Mayura is just here to snatch Gabriel's wife when she's revived

para05/29/2020

also i have a thought that mayura/nathalie doensn't think againt gabriel/hawkmoth at first, but after she sees adrien bitching about him and how he looks to others (commenters) she goes

wait

i dont have to deal with this shit

shes just trying to figure out petty ways to annoy gabriel now

cause she wants to keep watch over adrien and cant do that if she's fired

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/29/2020

Mayura, reading some questions from the fans during a confessional: "Why are you working with Hawkmoth?" Because it's funny mildly annoying him everyday without him knowing

para05/29/2020

and since she tells gabriel that the show isn't important and not to watch it he never finds out

i love mayura silently supporting the show and heroes

at the end of her confessionals she always says, "win." at the camera before it cuts out

this is my favorite au i swear

just enough cannon and just enough crack

Feral Family Friend💖05/29/2020

mmm some good food

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/01/2020

wait they could do a thing for pride month

so its the bunnix portal thing again (like nino is filming) and bunnix's arm just reaches out of a portal and places a note on nino's desk that says "do something for pride month" and nino turns the camera back to himself and is like "whoever is doing this please fucking s t O P doing it on camera because its really fucking weird"

then nino looks out the window and turns the camera to a blurry mayura eating popcorn and waving a pride flag

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/01/2020

Her outfit just gains a giant rainbow peacock tail

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/01/2020

yes

wait no the fan just becomes rainbow

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/01/2020

Both, both is good

All the rainbow

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/01/2020

yes

and she convinces hawkmoth to just have the next akuma's color scheme be r a i n b o w and he has no idea why. also shes filming his reaction without him knowing and then just puts it on ninos desk and there is c o n f u s i o n

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/01/2020

Nathalie: Duusu said the color scheme would make the Akuma stronger.....yep, that's the only reason

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/01/2020

y e s

and also hawkmoth happens to akumatize an LGBTQ+ person who is known by LB and LB is just... laughing her head off

also!

Hawkmoth (when lb is laughing her head off): MAYURA WHY IS SHE LAUGHING THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN

but mayura has detransformed and has gone to torment adrien because "her salad is y e e t"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/01/2020

Oh yeah, I forgot about "totally knows slang" Nathalie

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/01/2020

yes

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/01/2020

Good times

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/01/2020

and then when everybody comes to school the next day there's just a large pride banner over the chalkboard and nobody knows how it got there (mayura put it up)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/25/2020

Alix, filming her classmates while zooming into their faces: Quick say something

Nathaniel: I want to die

Alix: no-

Marinette, cradling a cup of coffee after being kept up because 2 am akumas: When I see Hawkmoth it is on sight

Alix: How would you even meet him

para06/25/2020

Marinette: * waves hand * various ways

marinette: here and there

Alix: that doesn't help-


	8. Chapter 8

kopycat101Yesterday at 9:33 PM

Okay, but in this au, which are the kids constantly dabbing? Which ones try to hog the camera? Which ones do the :ok_hand: hand in shots so fans can find it later? Which ones do Fortnite dances in the shot?

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 9:34 PM

None of them cause they know if they fortnight dance they get shot

kopycat101Yesterday at 9:34 PM

Nathaniel, furiously Fortnite dancing: my time has COME

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 9:34 PM

hzbagds

N o

kopycat101Yesterday at 9:35 PM

Alix joins him, and then Kim because he wants to be the best at Fortnite dancing

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 9:35 PM

loads rifle welp time to get the shovel

(I don't know what this au is I'm just making antifortnight jokes)

kopycat101Yesterday at 9:36 PM

(Fair)

I feel like these kids would meme a lot, especially if it starts as a very candid blogging experience of the Miracuclass

Eventually Alya cuts out most of the memeing footage to make it seem more 'professional', which also help people on the internet think its a scripted series

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 9:42 PM

Lila and Chloe attempt to hog the camera

Obviously

Adrien does subtle memes

When they record during akuma attacks Nath disappear from, the fans try running the footage back trying to figure out how he just vanishes

They never do figure it out

I think I made a joke before about Chloe getting character development bc the fans didn't like her character so she got less fanworks

kopycat101Yesterday at 9:45 PM

Chloe, pissed that she has the least fanwork in the class: I am going to change my character so fucking well people are going to Stan me and make more fanart!

Also Chloe: accidentally redeems herself

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 9:47 PM

we stan

Also there was an identity reveal bc all the comments were talking about Ladybug = Marinette and Chat Noir = Adrien so they ended up talking and revealing themselves lol

SwagphiaYesterday at 9:48 PM

how do people realize it's not scripted? Do they EVER realize it's not scripted?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 9:48 PM

Paris is dumb they never figure it out

SwagphiaYesterday at 9:50 PM

Gabriel, after like the 200th episode: Adrien, I have found out that you are in online videos. I need to see the scripts and approve of them before you appear in anymore episodes

Adrien: What script?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 9:51 PM

JGJJRJT lol

kopycat101Yesterday at 9:51 PM

insert Adrien hitting Marc up for scrapped scripts for the LB CN comic he has with Nath

Then giving Gabriel those

SwagphiaYesterday at 9:52 PM

Hawkmoth to Mayura after he sees the episodes where she makes fun of him: Listen up here you little sHIT-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 9:55 PM

Mayura, chilling in confessional, sipping a coffee while screaming goes on outside: I'm supposed to be helping the akuma but Hawkmoth's a bitch so I'm here :sunglasses:

kopycat101Yesterday at 9:55 PM

I love Mayura in this AU she gives No Fucks

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 9:56 PM

I need to know wtf this au is but I'm busy so maybe later

SwagphiaYesterday at 9:56 PM

mayura deserves to be independent she don't need no man

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 9:56 PM

@Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô] kids start a vlogging channel. Fans think it's scripted. Mayura shows up sometimes

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 9:56 PM

Oh dope

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 9:57 PM

Canon!Mayura: I'd do anything for Gabriel. I love him 

KUWTP!Mayura, only working with him so she can romance his wife once she's awake again: Oh

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 9:57 PM

Oh ok.... That's nice

Nathalie just calls the cops once Emilie is revived and tells the cops who hm is

kopycat101Yesterday at 9:59 PM

Adrien: Fuck my dad, I only love my two moms Nathalie and Emilie Agreste

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 9:59 PM

Other things that happen: Adrienette date for while before deciding they're better as friends (nooo, Marinette is totally not trying to get her parents to adopt him what do you mean), Alix and Nath are a popular ship (popular as in they're always a background ship in fanfics)

SwagphiaYesterday at 9:59 PM

Mayura, drunk sobbing during confessional: w-why did you have to leave me, Emilie! Why did you leave me with this piece of SHIT!

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 9:59 PM

Gabriel is arrested and Nathalie steals Emilie

Germany apparentlyYesterday at 9:59 PM

Yes to all of this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:00 PM

The fans host "ship funerals" for Tomato Gremlin and Adrienette in the park next to Marinette's house

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:00 PM

This au is wack and I love it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:00 PM

We stan

The fans also hate Lila once she shows up

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:00 PM

UN you should pin some of these for people to remember lkajfdlka

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:00 PM

Oh I should hfjjrr

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

Yesterday at 10:00 PM

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)Yesterday at 10:00 PM

Adrien with his Gay bird mums

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

Yesterday at 10:01 PM

College Sibling (Web)Yesterday at 10:01 PM

When Emilie and Nathalie get married they live stream the whole event for viewers?

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:01 PM

y e s

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:02 PM

Mayura is the show cryptid she shows up in the background watching the class (BC Gabriel wants a spy for his son) eating popcorn every episode. It's a game of "Where's Mayura?" Each time an episode is uploaded

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

Yesterday at 10:02 PM

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:02 PM

And nobody asks questions as to why

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:02 PM

There was a small plot point of the police following the class too to try and catch her

Idk if we did anything with it tho

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:04 PM

Police: We've got you now Mayura!

Mayura: What are you talking about? I'm just a cosplayer. I help these kids with their show.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)Yesterday at 10:04 PM

Pthhhh

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:04 PM

Police: fuck

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:04 PM

Alya is one of the classmates who believes Lila and gets upset with some of the class for not believing her so since she's the editor/camerawoman for the show she edits out footage of the "non-believers" and uploads those 

No one catches onto what she's doing 

Alix starts a separate channel to record footage of the people who Alya is cutting out

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)Yesterday at 10:04 PM

Mayura: have y'all heard of larping

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:04 PM

All of this happens in the background of a vid

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:04 PM

Adrien dances in the foreground

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

Yesterday at 10:04 PM

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:05 PM

so people are like "Why would the cops harrass that poor cosplayer!"

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:05 PM

And Paris becomes America

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:05 PM

Someone else: Why is the cosplayer on the roof???

College Sibling (Web)Yesterday at 10:05 PM

Cosplayers be crazy

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:06 PM

Alix, who knows it actually is Mayura cuz, bunnix: They parkour

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:06 PM

My favorite part of this AU is people thinking Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Chat Noir cosplayers, of which Marinette sewed the cosplays. 

This is the event that lead to the reveal and for Adrien to find out Marinette is Ladybug, and Adrien is Chat Noir.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:06 PM

This AU starts at the same time as canon

Yes we stan

Adrien becomes a wingman for Lukanette and Marinette becomes a wingwoman for Adrigami

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

Yesterday at 10:07 PM

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:07 PM

Even though Adrien is lowkey also thirsty for Luka

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:07 PM

who isn't?

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:07 PM

And at two seperate points, Nath and Marc

Adrien just be wanting a cute person to date

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:07 PM

Adrien is a bi disaster

One entire episode is the class talking about the superheroes they'd smash

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:08 PM

alskdjals

Marinette and Adrien look into the camera like in The Office

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:08 PM

Na we should do Marigami and Lukadrien

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:08 PM

Chloe: I'd smash ladybug

Marinette, puking offscreen

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:08 PM

NA WAIT

Let's do chloenette

Germany apparentlyYesterday at 10:09 PM

Mari and Adrien are just :blob_eyes:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:09 PM

The bi/pan people in the class: Both? Both is good

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:09 PM

Add a few drugs and it's realistic

Germany apparentlyYesterday at 10:09 PM

I just came here to the party for the ~drugs~

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:09 PM

Marinette, wiping her mouth: whispers eh I wouldn't mind some of that

College Sibling (Web)Yesterday at 10:09 PM

Emilie and Adrien said gay rights

Germany apparentlyYesterday at 10:09 PM

Like mother like son

College Sibling (Web)Yesterday at 10:10 PM

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:10 PM

Adrien: Idk Chat Noir isn't that hot-

The part of the class that likes boys: :7793_cat_gun: Say that shit one more time-

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:10 PM

askjdlask

Adrien: listen ive cosplayed chat noir, he's not that special, yall just thirsty for his leather catsuit

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:11 PM

Marinette: ya he ugly

Germany apparentlyYesterday at 10:11 PM

The class :4745_PansexualGun:

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:11 PM

(this takes place during the short adrienette time)

Marinette: eh I've smashed

Germany apparentlyYesterday at 10:12 PM

IVE TJENRHRJEBRB

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:12 PM

Everyone: chat noir smash or pass? 

Adiren: pass

Everyone: :9066_PrideKnife2:

Germany apparentlyYesterday at 10:12 PM

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:12 PM

Pre-reveal

They say they wouldn't mind it

Post reveal

they make a bunch of dumb jokes

Marinette: of course I'd date Chat noir! You know, if I had a leather kink

College Sibling (Web)Yesterday at 10:13 PM

Nathaniel: Chat Noir is how I realized I was Bi, how dare you-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:13 PM

DURING THE DISCUSSION, NATHANIEL BRINGS UP A THEORY ABOUT HOW HE THINKS CHAT NOIR HAS A BONDAGE KINK BC REVERSER

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:13 PM

Someone asks which superhero they'd date

everyone says ladybug or chat noir, Alya and Nino say Carapace and Rena Rouge

Marinette: Queen Bee do be looking kinda thicc tho

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:14 PM

Ksvbdns

College Sibling (Web)Yesterday at 10:14 PM

Nathaniel: That man let me tie him up, he has a bondage kink.

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:14 PM

Chloenette for the win

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:14 PM

kfhjas

post redemtion Chloe and Marinette start dating

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:15 PM

Ends in a few months but by that point millions of memes had started

When Mari eventually marries Kagami the chloenette memes still haunt her

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:16 PM

endgame chlobrina?

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]Yesterday at 10:17 PM

No Chlobrina is garbage

SwagphiaYesterday at 10:17 PM

the whole web series thing helps Sabrina become more confidant and brave and it makes Chloe nicer

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:29 PM

Someone mades a fan edit/supercut of Sabrina scenes, and half of them she's staring adoringly at Chloe, and the other half she's muttering sarcastic shit under her breath

Germany apparentlyYesterday at 10:31 PM

Brilliant

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:32 PM

There's another fan edit/supercut of Kim doing dumb shit in shots, him constantly dabbing and dancing and posing. Everyone loves him being such a himbo.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:34 PM

Someone makes a ranking of who would be the best significant partner

Lila is at the bottom bc she always makes everything about herself and wouldn't actually care about her partner

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:34 PM

And she should be-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:35 PM

What's the entire ranking?

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:36 PM

Hmmm, that's tough. Is it based on popularity? bc Im sure Adrien's fangirls would vote him to the top

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:37 PM

Based on how they would treat you

Adrien is near the top, but not the actual top because the fan girls would swarm you two in public

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:39 PM

As fan favorites, are Marc and Nath voted at the top?

Ivan probably would be high too, since he always supports and protects Mylene

Juleka and Rose are considered wlw goals

And everyone loves Marinette and her dedication to everything

The Youngest(TM) (UN)Yesterday at 10:42 PM

the thirsty fans vote Marc bc "step on me"

There was a point in the timeline where Marc was mistaken as the actual Ladybug

College Sibling (Web)Yesterday at 10:43 PM

anciels being mistaken as ladybug

kopycat101Yesterday at 10:45 PM

marc, who is a side character at best, winning the popularity poll: How????? did this happen???

Nath: because youre hot, next question-

We already talked about Adrien wing-man-ing marinette with Luka

And marinette and nino are still on alya’s show but they’re both traitors and constantly help Alix, but no one knows who marinette is

Here are screenshots of some other stuff I talked about with UN

kopycat101Today at 1:43 AM  
There's so much internal drama in this au alkdjfa i love it  
The fans make a petition to "kick out lila and replace her with marc in the class" and it reaches like 50k signatures  
meanwhile the miracuclass are confused, because they have no power over it  
marinette and nath are Living for it tho  
BunnyMcBunBunsToday at 1:54 AM  
mari : points at nath he gets his boyfriend points at herself i don't get bullied anymore, throws up hands i don't see anything wrong with this!


End file.
